Just One Kiss
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Miley goes out of her way just to get one kiss with Jake, who's leaving in two weeks. She thinks up wild schemes to do so, and ends up kissing a handful of other guys. Will she get her kiss before it's too late? Jiley and Loliver. R&R! Chapter Four Added.
1. Must Have

**HANNAH MONTANA: Just One Kiss**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana_ and its characters and places. It is owned exclusively by the Disney Channel.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Must-Have**

_Miley's Point of View_

"Just one kiss with Jake Ryan and my life is complete," I said dreamily, rolling over on my bed.

My best friend, Lilly Truscott, switched the channel from Disney to MTV. "Really?" she asked, looking up to me from my carpet. "I thought you hated that guy."

_Oh, no, _I thought. _Did I say that out loud? _"Who? Jake? I do!" I replied. "I hate his guts."

"But you said that just one kiss with him would complete your life," my other best friend, Oliver Oscar Oken, pointed out. He was sitting on a bean bag chair, reading a comic book.

"The silly boy's got a point," Lilly added.

"Yeah..." Oliver trailed off, realizing Lilly's words. "Hey!"

"What?" Lilly said.

"Okay," I said, defeated. "So maybe I do like Jake Ryan, a little."

Lilly and Oliver looked at me.

"A lot," I admitted. "And I've been dreaming about that kiss ever since that shoot for _Zombie High_. It's a must-have, you know?"

Lilly stifled her giggles, and Oliver held back a laugh. "A 'must-have?'" they repeated in unison.

"Well, it's better than have you two make fun of me on a Saturday night!" I told them.

I had invited them over for a sleepover. And although it's really wierd to have Oliver over for a night in my house, it's okay. Even my dad approved it. It was the second weekend of the summer, and we were dying to have some fun. So far, summer has been really boring.

Dad knocked on the door. "Miley!" he said. "Your pizza's here!"

I ran to the door and opened it. "Thanks, Dad. I promise to bring it down when we're finished. Want a slice?"

Dad shook his head. "No thanks," he replied. "I'm fine."

I shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself."

"So, Miles," Lilly said, grabbing a slice of pizza as I opened the box. "What are you going to do to have your so-called must-have kiss?"

"I absolutely have no idea," I replied, taking a bite out of my own slice.

"Well, he's leaving in two weeks' time," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "You'd better hurry if you want that so badly."

My jaw dropped. "What? He is?"

"Yeah, you don't know?" Lilly said.

"No, I don't. How did you guys know?" I asked them.

"Jake told us by text message. You didn't check you Sidekick?" Oliver replied.

"Mine is broken, remember?" I told them.

"You haven't spoken to Jake?" Lilly asked.

"Let's just say that we've been avoiding each other," I answered.

"Then you've really got to hurry and get that kiss," Oliver said.

"How?" I mused.

"I heard they're having a small get-together at Jake's," Lilly offered. "How does that sound? I think they're having Spin the Bottle, or something."

"Great," I said. "I'll go ask Dad if we could come." I came by the door and yelled, "Dad, can we come over to Jake's house?"

"Yeah, just don't be out too late!" Dad yelled back.

Lilly, Oliver and I changed clothes (not in front of each other, of course) and prepared to go outside. Jackson offered to drive us if we let him come. We agreed; after all, it was just Jackson.

When we got to Jake's, I rang the doorbell.

"Excuse me, coming through!" I heard through the stained-glass door.

Jake opened the door. "Oh, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson," he said, looking stressed.

"Hey, Jake," I said shortly. I turned to Lilly. "Small get-together? Jake looks like he could pass out!"

Jake, who obviously hadn't heard what I'd said because of the ultra-loud music from inside, scratched his head. "Are you coming in or what?" he said in the most polite way he can.

"Uh, yeah!" Lilly replied.

We all entered through the door.

"Sure is a big party you're having," I commented.

"What?" Jake asked. He still couldn't hear because of the music.

"Sure is a big party you're having!" I repeated, practically shouting in his ears.

Jake turned the music down. "Yeah, I guess. I was only planning on a few people, but it sort of got out of hand."

"We can help you with settling them down," I offered.

"That's great. Thanks, Miley." Jake took my hand. I flushed all over at the thought of having Jake's hand over mine. "Alright, party's over," he said. "Everybody out."

A sudden realization came to me. The party is over. No party, no Spin the Bottle. No Spin the Bottle, no kiss with Jake. No kiss with Jake... _No. _That could not happen.

Everyone groaned at the announcement. Soon, the place, which was packed with people, was now empty. And there was a huge mess. I sighed forlornly while cleaning up.

Lilly walked up to my side. "Still didn't get that kiss."

"Well, we were a little bit too late," I replied.

Oliver shrugged, throwing a pile of half-eaten pigs in a blanket on plate in the trash. "There's still thirteen days."

When we were done, Jake led us to the door. "Thanks for helping," he said.

"No problem," I replied, grinning.

Lilly and Oliver jumped onto Jackson's car. I was just about to do it myself when Jake took me by the arm. "Hey, Miley."

I turned to him, and our noses touched. "Yeah?"

"Thanks again. Maybe we could get together sometime. Like, our own get-together, with Lilly and Oliver?" Jake asked.

"You mean, like a date?" I asked back.

Jake's ears turned red. "N-not really."

We stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally, Jake leaned in. I did, too. We were about to kiss when-

"Miley! It's getting late!" Jackson called.

I pulled away, all of a sudden. _Way to interrupt, Jackson, _I thought glumly, already planning how to kill my big brother when I get home. Instead, I shouted, "Coming!" I turned to Jake. "Bye, Jake."

Jake waved and nodded.

I got in the car, and saw at the corner of my eye that Jake's gaze was still on me.

(**A/N: **Another new story! Please review! In the works are the first chapter of the sequel of Happy Campers, called Island Getaway, the latest chapter of Seven Minutes in Heaven, the second chapter of My Stepbrother the Zombie Slayer, the second chapter of Underdog, and the second chapter of this story. Whew, am I busy. Currently thinking of other stories. And I'm giving one person a chance to have a fictional kiss with Jake Ryan. Please tell me if you want that person to be you! ;p)


	2. Wild Scheme 1: On the Spot Kiss

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Wild Scheme #1: On-the-Spot Kiss**

_Miley's Point of View_

"Here," I announced the next day, holding the flyer up to Lilly and Oliver's faces, "is the event that would bring Jake and I together in a kiss."

Lilly grabbed the flyer. "Give me that! On-the-spot acting contest? At the beach?"

"So what do you think?" I asked them, placing a hand on my hip.

Oliver took a look at the flyer. "That's absolutely..."

"Wait, wait, wait," I cut him off. "Before you go say anything about this, I just want to say that one of the judges is Hannah Montana?"

"...cool! I like love Hannah!" Oliver continued. He then paused. "But wait," he said, as quietly as he can. "Aren't _you _Hannah Montana?"

My eyes widened. He was right. I was so excited about joining the contest and my scheme that I absolutely forgot that I was _Hannah Teen Pop Sensation Montana_. I flipped out the Hannah phone and dialed the number listed on the flyer. My Dad had told me that I was a judge around five days ago.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line said.

"Yes, hello?" I replied, faking my voice, but not too much. "This is Hannah Montana's secretary, and I'm so sorry to say, Miss Montana won't be able to make it and judge the, uh, the on-the-spot acting contest later at Malibu. She's been so busy the past week and she's got a high fever to match. She's really sorry."

The person, a male, on the other line laughed, respectfully. "Oh, is that it? It's perfectly fine. Please tell her to get well soon. I'd bet that, yes, she has been really busy."

"Thank you, Sir," I said, and I clicked off. "Yeah, Miss Montana has been really busy," I then told my friends. "Busy having the time of her life in the summer!"

Lilly grinned. "That seemed like a really tangled-up situation, Miley," she told me. "But you still managed to pull it off with a phonecall with a duration of less than one minute!"

"What can I say?" I shrugged triumphantly.

"But I still think it's a cool idea, even if Hannah Montana won't be judging the acting contest," Oliver declared.

Some random guy, overhearing what he said, walked up to him. "What?" he boomed, holding Oliver by both shoulders. Oliver shrank away in fear. "Hannah won't be judging today?"

Oliver could only give a shaky nod. "Uh-huh."

The guy let go. "Oh. Okay," he said calmly, walking away.

Oliver shook his head, weirded out. "Okay. That was...interesting."

"So, what are you planning about this contest?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I'll just ask Jake to join with me. I'll tell him that it'll be a kissing scene so that it will be more believable," I explained. "Not only do I get my kiss, but I get the chance of winning and getting famous, too!"

"But you already _are _famous," Lilly reminded me.

"I'm so sorry, you guys," I told them. "It's just, I'm so excited, I forget about being Hannah Montana."

They just smiled in return. Only then did I notice that they were holding hands.

"What?" Oliver said, taking his hand away. "Can't a friend hold another friend's hand?"

"Not when one friend is a boy and another is a girl," I replied. "Especially teenaged ones. People will think that those friends are more than what they are. And when the friends' other friend starts doubting her friends' friendliness, she may be right."

"Okay, I so did not understand that," Lilly remarked.

I just rolled my eyes and walked off to find Jake.

ooHMoo

I saw him at Rico's Surf Shack.

"Jake! Jake!" I tapped him lightly.

He turned around. "Miley, hi."

I grinned wide. "Hi. Listen, you know the On-the-Spot Acting Contest later around here?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I'm supposed to judge it, with Hannah Montana. But she and I backed out, and what's funny, they said it was the exact same time."

I never really believe in fate, destiny or any other nonsense, but I had chills down my spine as I heard this. I laughed nervously. "Really? Well, that's too bad."

"I guess." Jake shrugged. "I mean, it could have been a little reunion for us. So, what about the contest?"

"I was sort of kind of hoping that you could join with me?" I said as fast as I could.

"Um, what?" Jake asked.

"I was hoping that you could join with me," I repeated.

Jake looked up. "Oh. Yeah, sure. What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking a kissing scene," we said at the same time.

I looked away, my cheeks going red. "I guess that's good enough."

When I looked back, Jake nodded. "Yeah."

Then we had what you could call an awkward moment of silence. In anticipation for the kiss, I cleared my throat. "Should we practice?"

"I think that'd be cheating," Jake said. "After all, it's on-the-spot."

_I bet you're just nervous, _I told him in my thoughts. "Let's sign up now, then," is what I said instead.

Jake grabbed my hand when we walked over to the sign-up sheet, but I hardly felt a thing. Only ten pairs or groups can sign up, and we were last. Then some woman stamped something on the sheet.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" I asked, noticing that Jake's hand is still holding mine. We sat down on the chairs by Rico's Surf Shack. Jackson was busy cleaning the shack, but I guess he listened in.

"I don't know," Jake said. "How about you?"

"Maybe we could go to the mall, or something," I suggested.

Jake sighed. "I'm just glad that the folks around here have gotten so used to seeing me here that they don't go up and shout, 'Jake, we love you!' to my face anymore. So, yeah, I guess the mall sounds good."

"I understand what you mean," I told him. "About the whole getting used to a star like you thing. But that's actually great for you?"

"In a way, yes," Jake replied. "If we're talking about my life as a normal kid. But as a celebrity, not quite."

"I know how it feels," I said.

"I think you don't," Jake said. "You have no idea what it's like and how hard it is being a celebrity."

"I guess," I told him. But the truth was, I did. I'm Hannah Montana, for Pete's sake. But I couldn't tell him. Not yet. "But you like it here in Malibu, right?"

"Yeah," Jake replied. "I especially like how there aren't much paparazzi here."

I just nodded. Living in this town is actually really peaceful, come to think of it, if you're a teenaged pop star or a television show star.

"I like your hand," Jake said after a few minutes, making me realize he's still gripping my hand.

"Thanks." Wanting to change the subject, I took my hand away. "What time is the contest?"

"About two hours from now," Jake replied, looking at his watch. "Three-thirty."

That sounded fine by me. I couldn't darn wait for the contest - and the kiss, of course - but Jake and I could spend more time at the mall.

I stood up. "Hey, Jake, let's go to the mall now," I said.

Jake nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, can I come?" Jackson asked.

Rico, the owner's son, who just came over, shook his head. "I'll tell my Dad, and he'll take some dough out of your paycheck," he warned.

Jackson groaned and continued cleaning.

Jake and I exchanged looks and continued making our way into the mall.

(**A/N: **Another rushed chapter. You like? Be nice and review!)


	3. More Than a Contest to Me

**CHAPTER THREE**

**More Than a Contest to Me**

_Miley's Point of View_

When Jake and I returned, the contest had not yet started. I squeezed Jake's hand, and that's when I realized that we'd been holding hands since going to the mall, while going around the mall, and going back. It's pretty long, believe me. People must have thought we were a couple.

I took my hand away. "Are you ready?"

We started walking again. "Miley?" Jake said. "I think I'm beginning to feel sick..."

"It must have been those fries," I told him. "You can't go join. I guess we'll have to back out," I continued, disappointed.

Jake had had too many French fries while we were at the mall. He just nodded. "No, you can't quit. It's kind of against the rules. I can have a substitute." Oliver walked by, and Jake started going after him, despite the sickening feeling he has. "Oliver!"

"Oh, no, you don't," I whispered to myself, particularly talking to Jake.

"Can you join the contest with Miley? It's a kissing scene, but I'm sure it'd be okay..." Jake was saying.

"I guess." Oliver shrugged.

"Thanks. I'd better go home before I throw up," Jake said. "Bye."

"Bye," Oliver and I said together, waving.

"So this means I have to kiss you," Oliver said, turning to me.

I shot him a glare. "Yeah, and this means I have no choice."

"This would be so weird," Oliver muttered.

"Just think of it as kissing Hannah Montana. You would have loved to kiss her, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that was before I found out that Hannah Montana was my best friend!" Oliver replied.

I shushed him. "Not so loud!"

"Oops, sorry," Oliver said.

We sat down and the contest started. The performances were seriously awesome. By the time the second-to-the-last participants were performing, I planned our own performance. "Okay," I told Oliver. "Here's the deal. Your name is Seth and my name is Marissa."

"You took those names off of _The OC_, didn't you?" Oliver interrupted. "You could have at least gotten the right pair."

"Whatever, I don't even watch that show," I said. "You think of your lines and I think of mine. No dorky lines, okay? If I don't get that kiss with Jake, the least I could do is win this darned contest."

Oliver nodded. "How long should each performance be, anyway?"

"No longer than a minute. Now quick, get ready. It's our turn soon." I sighed nervously.

The host cleared his throat when the performance was over. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give them a round of applause! Our next pair is bound to be interesting, since it involves a kiss and Jake Ryan." The people gasped excitedly.

We came onstage. "Sorry, but Jake won't be able to make it."

The audience groaned, but some just shrugged, like it didn't matter anymore, anyway.

Oliver and I quickly did what we had to.

I spoke first. "What did you want to tell me, anyway?" I asked in a realistic tone. "And why are we standing in the middle of your garden, soaking wet under the rain."

"Sorry," Oliver said. I noticed that he didn't seem nervous at all. "I guess it's more romantic."

"Romantic?" I asked.

Oliver shrugged. "Yeah."

"Does that mean that you like me?" I asked coyly. Note that I'm still pretending.

"Yeah, ever since I met you," Oliver said like he meant it. But he didn't in real life, right?

I looked down. "So..."

"So..." Oliver lifted my head slowly, and I know the kiss was coming.

He leaned in, and I did too, ever so slowly. Then his lips brushed against mine. I close my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. For a moment, I forgot about acting, and melted as the kiss got deeper.

ooHMoo

"Whoa, what's that?" Lilly said, her eyes on the trophy.

Yeah, that's right. Our little kiss won the contest. But I was too confused to react to Lilly's question.

We entered her room.

"It's our trophy," Oliver said.

"So that means you got to kiss Jake?" Lilly asked. Then, she paused. "Wait a minute," she said. "Oliver, did you say '_our _trophy'?"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "See, Jake kind of got this sickening feeling, so he went home and I came to substitute for him. And I had to kiss Miley. You should have heard the crowd when we did the kiss. It was deafening."

"So you kissed?" Lilly asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

I nodded without a word. "Oliver, keep that trophy, will you?"

"Sure," Oliver replied.

I felt kind of awkward around Oliver now, after the kiss.

Especially if the kiss is the kind of kiss that would tingle to every part of your body.

"Promise me that nothing happens to our friendship after this," I whispered to Oliver. After that, I said good-bye to Lilly and left.

As I walked, home I still can't take my mind off of the kiss.

While I studied my songs in my room, the phone rang. I answered after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley." It was Lilly. "I have to ask and tell you something."

"Oh," I said. "What is it?"

There was a long pause. Finally, Lilly replied. "It's about Oliver..."

(**A/N: **If you haven't read it yet, there's an anonymous review from someone who calls herself or himself Reader4ever. It says, "I'm sorry but I think that you are a very bad author. All of your stories are lame, predictable, and make no sense. I am sorry but I felt the need to speak up here." I'm not affected, but it did make me strive harder. Anyway, I think I'll do a love triangle of Oliver/Miley/Jake for the first time. Not yet sure if I really want to, though. And for those who commented on the song on _My Stepbrother the Zombie Slayer_ - Under Disguise - thanks! Please review this chapter and tell me if you agree with Reader4ever.)


	4. Torn Between Two Best Friends

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Torn Between Two Best Friends**

_Lilly's Point of View_

"What about Oliver?" I heard Miley say on the other line.

I had called her some time that afternoon and I told her that I wanted to tell her something about Oliver. I'd been dead jealous when I found out that they ended up kissing each other at the contest.

So, yeah, you can now conclude that I'm in love with Oliver. My best friend. It's been pretty long since I first found out for myself that I _like _like him.

I didn't answer in a long time. Finally, Miley gasped. "Oh, my gosh," she breathed. "You like him, don't you?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"I knew it!" I heard Miley snap her fingers. "That's why you were so bummed out when you found out that Oliver and I kissed in that contest."

"Right," I replied. "But I can't tell if he likes me or not."

"I can ask him for you, if you want," Miley offered.

"You would?"

"Yeah, why not?" Miley replied.

"Thanks, Miles! I owe you!" I told her.

With that, we hung up.

_Miley's Point of View_

I was standing nervously in front of Oliver's house. I adjusted the strap of my tank top for the millionth time. Finally, I rang the doorbell.

Someone opened the door to a crack. "Miley?" It was Oliver. "What're you doing here?"

In my telephone conversation with Lilly, she'd told me that she liked Oliver. But I didn't get the chance to tell her how electrifying my kiss with Oliver was. How it _almost _made me fall for him. But I can't let that happen. I'm supposed to be in love with Jake, and Jake only.

"I came here to talk about...some things," I finally replied.

Oliver let me in and led me up to his room. "Well, what are those things?"

I shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "One's about Lilly," I began. "The other's about the contest. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The one about the contest," Oliver finally replied after some time of thinking.

Darn.

I was hoping he'd pick the one about Lilly, since this one would be majorly awkward for the both of us.

"Well, uh, I, uh, it's..." I trailed off, eventually tired of stammering. So I chose to get it out as fast as I could. "Well, you know how we had to kiss, and stuff? That kiss was really good and it almost made me fall for you, but I had control over myself so I didn't, so I'm just hoping that we'd stay the best of friends, because, you know, I like Jake and I'm on a mission to kiss him before he goes away..." I gasped and took in a breath.

I looked up at Oliver. He was looking at me like I had two heads. "Uh," he said. "You lost me at _kiss_."

I sighed, rolled my eyes and repeated the whole thing. When I looked up at Oliver, his face held a blank expression. "Well?" I prodded.

Finally, Oliver burst out laughing.

"Oliver!" I yelled. "This is no laughing matter! Stop it!" I wasn't able to control my giggles so I started laughing with him. And then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.

Oliver fell on top of me.

Lilly entered through the door.

She saw us.

"Miley, I can't believe you," she said, her voice breaking, unable to hold back tears.

She left.

I pushed Oliver and sat up. "No, Lilly, wait, it's not what you think!"

But it was too late.

I turned to Oliver. He was looking down awkwardly at his Vans. "Could you still tell me the one about Lilly?" he asked.

I just sighed, lied down on the bed, pulled a pillow over my head, and screamed, long and loud.

_Oliver's Point of View_

"Miley?" I said, her scream still ringing in my ears. "Are you...are you okay?"  
She finally put the pillow back. "No," she snapped. "My best friend, who is hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with you, I might add, is angry with me, and that's all because of your stupid accident!" With a groan, she added, "And, I can't even have a single kiss with the only guy I'd fallen in love with!"

"Exactly," I told her. "It was an accident!" I paused, thinking about what Miley had just said. "Whoa, whoa, wait," I said. "Are you telling me that Lilly is in love with me?"

Miley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Our best friend? Lilly? Lillian Truscott?" I asked, getting a roll of an eye and a nod for each question. "Since when?"

"Do you like her back?" Miley asked.

I was caught off-guard, so I couldn't help but to say the truth. "Yes." As soon as that came out of my mouth, I bit my lip and planned on kicking my sorry ass. But I quickly recovered. "So that was why she got mad at you," I quipped.

Miley gave me a light shove. "Correction," she replied. "That was why she got mad at me _and_ you. So, you have a little thing for Lilly, eh?" She faked this accent that immediately annoyed me.

"Help me win her back, Miley, please?" I took her hands in mine.

Miley pulled her hands away. "What's in it for me? And besides, Lilly won't even talk to me."

"I'll help you with your little mission of finding a way to kiss Jake," I offered. "And I'll help you explain to Lilly. What do you say?" I held out my hand for her to shake.

Miley thought for a moment. Then, a smile crept up to her face. We shook hands. "You've got a deal."

(**A/N: **With the year 3000 - oops, sorry, I'm so obsessed with the Jonas Brothers that I make a mistake of writing the title of their song in one of my stories, LoL. What I meant to say was, with the year 2007 fast approaching, you guys might think that I've got some things coming your way. And, well, right you are! To start, I'm going to try to finally write the first chapter to the much-awaited sequel of _Happy Campers,_ called _Island Getaway_. And there's this new Jiley - or Make, as many of you like to call it - oneshot entitled _Carwash_. It starts with Miley's sixteenth birthday party, where her dad gives her a red convertible. And she washes the car with Jake, and, well, some romance happens. Then, to make up for _Maddie and Trevor, _which was discontinued, I'm planning on writing a story where the Tipton is turned into an all-boys' boarding school. Trevor starts his junior year at the boarding school, and he and Maddie meet once again, and, well, let's leave it at that. That will be all. Sorry if the Christmas special wasn't posted! Maybe next year... I'm also planning on other stories. I may also start writing _Life With Derek_ stories, since the show will premiere in January in the Philippines. I'm excited to watch the show. Maybe it'll give me some ideas for _My Stepbrother the Zombie Slayer_. In the meantime, enjoy this one!)


End file.
